Interlingue
right|thumb|200px|Bandeira da Interlingue A Interlingue ou Occidental é uma língua auxiliar internacional criada por Edgar von Wahl, um dos primeiros esperantistas. Não deve ser confundida com Interlingua, nome dado por Alexander Gode ao projeto da International Auxiliary Language Association, de 1953 e também por Giuseppe Peano a seu Latino sine flexione, hoje também conhecido como Europeano. História Von Wahl nasceu em uma família de língua alemã de Tallinn, Estônia, então parte do Império da Rússia. Foi um dos pioneiros do Esperanto e alguns de seus conselhos foram seguidos por Zamenhof. Oficial da marinha de guerra, tomou o partido do tsarismo na Revolução de 1917. Com a vitória dos bolcheviques, exilou-se na França e passou a se chamar De Wahl. Descontente com o Esperanto, decidiu criar seu próprio projeto, ao qual chamou Occidental. Seu projeto foi publicado em 1922 e conseguiu reunir um grupo de seguidores, que continuou a editar uma revista até a década de 1950. Antes da II Guerra Mundial, essa língua artificial chegou a ser tida como a segunda mais popular, depois do Esperanto. Conseguiu atrair muitos partidários do Ido Cosmoglotta, Oct. 1928, Num. 53(10), p. 142, 149-152, Ido-Congress in Zürich. Nela, chegaram a ser publicadas várias revistas, das quais a mais importante, Cosmoglotta foi editada na Suíça (e, depois, também na República Tcheca) de 1921 a 2004. Em 1956, os occidentalistas, criticados desde os anos 20 pela filosofia algo eurocêntrica de muitos de seus líderes, decidiram mudar o nome da sua língua para Interlingue, mas sua língua perdeu popularidade para a Interlingua da IALA e quase caiu no esquecimento. O surgimento da internet, porém, voltou a despertar algum interesse por seu uso. Fonética e pronúncia Alfabeto: A(a), B(be), C(ce), D(de), E(e), F(ef), G(ge), H(ha), I(i), J(jot), K(ka), L(el), M(em), N(en), O(o), P(pe), Q(qu), R(er), S(es), T(te), U(u), V(ve), W(duplic ve), X(ix), Y(ypsilon), Z(zet) Pronúncia: * a''' - como f'a'ther * '''c - antes de e, i, y e /k/ em outras posições * cc - antes de e, i, y, /kk/ em outras posições * ch - como o ch inglês em ch''ur''ch * g''' - como o j inglês antes de '''e, i, y, /g/ em outras posições * gg - antes de e, i, y , /gg/ em outras posições * gu - /gw/ antes de vogais, /gu/ em outras posições * j''' - como em inglês * '''ni - como o espanhol ñ'' antes de vogais, /ni/ em outras posições * '''ph' - /f/ * qu - /kw/ * s''' - /z/ entre vogais, /s/ em outras posições * '''sh - como o inglês sh * sch - como o inglês sh * t''' - /s/ antes de i e outra vogal, /t/ em outras posições * '''th - como no inglês * w''' - /w/, como no inglês * '''y - /j/, como no inglês * zz - Morfologia De Wahl pesquisou as regras de derivação das cerca de dez mil palavras de origem latina comuns às línguas ocidentais "de civilização". Havendo verificado que os radicais latinos geradores de familias etimológicas se mantinham não nas palavras simples (como olho, mão, pessoa, ver, etc.) e sim nos derivados (como ocular, manual, personificar, vidente), fez desses radicais o seu léxico. Também pesquisou sufixos comuns às línguas modernas e os usou na formação das palavras derivadas, para evitar derivações arbitrárias. Entretanto, a Interlingue tem em mira sobretudo a regularidade da derivação, enquanto a Interlingua dá prioridade à naturallidade. Espécimes :Nam de omni comun possedages del homanité niun es tan vermen general e international quam scientie. :Pois, das coisas que a humanidade possui em comum, nenhuma é tão verdadeiramente universal e internacional quanto a ciência. :Chascun es líber expressar su opinion in ''Cosmoglotta e noi pro to ne prende position concernent li problema self'' :Todos são livres para expressar sua opinião na Cosmoglotta e nós, para não tomar posição em relação ao próprio problema. :Li diferentie inter li du dialectes ''Interlíngüe e a [[Interlingua] da IALA] es que Interlingua torna se vers li passate, con li prototipe etimologic, e Interlingue (occidental) en conform al evolution del grand european lingues.'' :Carta comercial: :Estimat Seniores, :''Noi ha recivet vor lettre del 12.4.57 e invia vos ci-junt li factura e li conossement del cargament de buttre quel vu benevolet comendar nos. :''Ples misser nos li summa de $ 1250. - in un chec sur New York, in conformitá con li conditiones de nor contrate de compra. :(leia também a versão da mesma carta em Interlingua). Notas Referências Crystal, David. The Cambridge Encyclopedia of Language. Cambridge: Cambridge, 1987. Ligações externas * Interlingue Union SiteInterlingue Union *Uma wiki com informação sobre o OccidentalAuli-Occidental Wiki *Cosmoglotta Biblioteca- Preservação de textos em Occidental * William Patterson's Occidental Pages - Inclui o texto Ex li paper-corb por Farfarello, em Cosmoglotta # 118, Nov/Dec 1937.